


Damn Sick Bird

by Evieonic



Category: One Piece
Genre: Because he cant not kiss him, Crocodile Is Sick, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Doffy gets sick, DoflaCroc, Dofladile, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Have been for 12 years, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Tooth Rotting Fluff, We know how Doffy be, but I love the thought of that, idk about you, just sayin, so Doffy takes care of him, they are married btw, written for a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evieonic/pseuds/Evieonic
Summary: “You know,” he said, propping his chin into his hand, “next time I tell you that it’s going to rain, you should take an umbrella and the car to get to your office, you should probably listen to me.”Crocodile let out a growl, uncovering his face so his death glare would reach him, “The forecast on my phone was saying otherwise. And usually, I never get sick.”There it was, “yeah usually, you never get sick, that doesn’t actually mean never.” He grinned, “I know you’re handsome enough to pretty much be an immortal god of beauty, but that doesn’t mean you actually are one, love.”OR: Crocodile gets sick and Doffy takes care of him.
Relationships: Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo
Kudos: 20





	Damn Sick Bird

“Now, now,” Doffy chuckled to himself, leaning over the sick figure of his husband who was grumbling and glaring at him underneath the covers, “isn’t this a rare sight?

Doffy probably shouldn’t of been laughing the way he was because his husband - the love of his life who he was somehow able to persuade to marry him (and stay with him for the past 12 years) - was miserable from the cold he got. But there was a little something that allowed Doffy to act a little smug.

“You know,” he said, propping his chin into his hand, “next time I tell you that it’s going to rain, you should take an umbrella and the car to get to your office, you should probably listen to me.”

Crocodile let out a growl, uncovering his face so his death glare would reach him, “The forecast on my phone was saying otherwise. And usually, I never get sick.”

There it was, “yeah _usually_ , you never get sick, that doesn’t actually _mean_ never.” He grinned, “I know you’re handsome enough to pretty much be an immortal god of beauty, but that doesn’t mean you actually are one, love.”

The sick older male below him glanced away from him, his cheeks red either from the comment or the fever he was running. Doffy chuckled and shook his head. He’d make fun of him some more later, “alright well, hopefully you’ve learned your lesson. Now, what would you like to make you feel better?”

“I’ll be better by tomorrow,” Crocodile said stubbornly, “you don’t need to care for me.”

“Says the guy who lost his balance this morning, trying to get out of bed,” Doffy rolled his eyes, “c’mon, you’ll recover faster if you let me care for you.”

Crocodile said nothing, only rolling further into the covers. Doffy bit the inside of his cheek. There was no way Crocodile was going to ask him or tell him what he needed in order to recover quicker, so Doffy was going to have to do this the hard way.

“Okay then, you’ll get broccoli soup for dinner,” he said with a smirk, watching as Crocodile made a grunt of disgust from the mention. He knew very well what Crocodile liked and hated. “Oh? You don’t like that?”

“You make whatever you want to make,” Crocodile huffed, rolling over to meet his eyes, “I doubt I can even stomach it.”

Doffy chuckled, “aw but I want you to enjoy your meal too. Want some ramen?”

Crocodile shook his head, “I have no preference.”

“Chicken noodle soup?” Doffy still prodded, smiling when Crocodile fixed him with a glare.

“I said-”

“how about me, then?” Doffy smirked deviously, leaning his face down a little bit, making his voice sultry and seductive. He watched as Crocodile’s face turn even redder and try to weakly push him away.

“B-Bastard! Can’t you be a little respectful for a sick person?!” He growled, trying to push Doffy away but he had little strength in his arms to do so.

Doffy only laughed, “but love is the best cure for sickness, croco-chan~”

“Will you shut up and get off of me?!” Crocodile hissed. It wasn’t like he really didn’t want a kiss from Doffy. He just didn’t want him to get sick.

“I might if you tell me what you want to eat and let me take care of you.”

Crocodile glared up at the unrightfully tall man and sighed, “fine. I’d prefer beef ramen please.”

“Good boy~” Doffy purred, winking at the older man, leaning upright before he could slap him. He immediately got to work, preparing the ramen and medicine for his sick husband. He served him as soon as it was done and even though Crocodile protested greatly, he fed him too.

“There,” he said as soon as he was done, “that wasn’t so bad, was it?”

The older man let out a hum, “I suppose not.”

Doffy chuckled and placed the empty soup bowl onto the counter. “Do you want anymore?”

“No,” he shook his head before giving his young husband a soft smile, “thank you for making it for me.”

“You are very welcome,” Doffy chuckled. He let his husband drift his eyes closed before he decided to ruin his peace once more and slip underneath his covers.

“You damn bird, what are you-”

Doffy only grinned as he curled his arms around his husband, “making you feel better.”

“How is this making me feel better?”

“Hmm,” Doffy hummed before smiling, “because It’s me loving you and love is greatest medicine.”

“You’re an idiot,” Crocodile sighed but his own arms curled around his husband. “If you get sick it’s your own damn fault.”

“I know,” Doffy smiled, “i’ll consider it a gift from you.” He winked laughing as Crocodile glared at him. He leaned down, placing a kiss on his lips.

“Again, you’re an idiot,” Crocodile mumbled before reaching up to kiss his husband again. Doffy only laughed, reaching up to caress Crocodile’s cheek as he relaxed in his hold.

“Maybe I am,” Doffy replied, “but you love me anyway.”

Crocodile let out a little sound which probably meant a yes and began to fall asleep.

.

.

.

“I warned you~” Crocodile smirked, leaning over his sick, idiotic, unrightfully ten feet tall husband who laid on the bed with miserable look on his face. “I warned you but did you listen? No.”

“I love you,” Doffy whimpered and Crocodile gave him a look that practically said, ‘don’t even try that.’

“Uh-huh,” Crocodile rolled his eyes, “you’re lucky I love you too. Now. What do you want for dinner? It’s my turn to take care of you now, you damn sick bird.”

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly didn't know this was a ship and i'm so happy i've discovered it. Like honestly, they are so cute. : v :
> 
> This author is on Tumblr. Come say hi!
> 
> Wanna see edits? Check out my Insta @Evieonic  
> Or would you rather see lofi character playlists? Check out my Youtube channel called Evieonic.


End file.
